


Red Dress [Bucky Barnes]

by NuniiFrotaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Red Dress, World War II, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuniiFrotaku/pseuds/NuniiFrotaku
Summary: ❝-¿Me concedería este baile, señorita del vestido rojo?❞Short-fic ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, antes de que Bucky Barnes se convirtiera en el Soldado de Invierno.Basada en la película del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Captain America: the First Avenger y en la canción Red Dress de MAGIC!





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos reservados. Queda totalmente prohibida su copia o adaptación sin mi expreso consentimiento.

# PRÓLOGO

> _She's trying everything, every little thing inside her closet._

#### Nueva York, enero de 1942.

–¿ **Roxie**? Venga, cielo, vete a la cama. Mañana podrás seguir cosiendo.

–Acabo este dobladillo y voy, mamá. Te lo prometo.

Roxanne Montparnasse no sabía mentir, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Además, ya era mayorcita como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si prefería pasarse la noche en vela terminando su nuevo vestido, eso haría.

Escuchó a su madre suspirar a sus espaldas y salir de la sala de estar donde Roxie trajinaba con la vieja máquina de coser. Aunque eran casi las dos de la madrugada, no sentía un ápice de sueño. De hecho, se sentía más despierta que nunca, desesperada por acabar aquella prenda que tanto trabajo le estaba dando para poder enseñárselo a su mejor amiga. Ambas adoraban la costura, pero de maneras muy distintas: Roxanne prefería coser y descoser, cortar, subir, bajar, fruncir y bordar; mientras que Cassie se desvivía por probarse todas las prendas que su amiga hacía, posar con ellas y caminar como si fuese una modelo o una bailarina.

Se conocieron poco después de que Roxanne se mudase a Nueva York con su madre, quien encontró trabajo en Remington Arms, una fábrica de armas y munición de renombre que exportaba más de la mitad de los proyectiles que se utilizaban en la guerra. Ella empezó a trabar como intérprete en la embajada francesa. Por aquella época, en la que casi todos los hombres batallaban en el frente, la experiencia no era un problema. Además, ella era nativa francesa, y sus conocimientos sobre la lengua alemana y la inglesa le ayudaron a conseguir el puesto. En la embajada conoció a Cassandra, experta en telecomunicaciones y hábil con las relaciones sociales, pero torpe con la aguja y el hilo. Con todo, ambas tenían mucho en común. Ambas adoraban la moda, los paseos y, sobre todo, bailar. Cassie conseguía invitaciones para casi todas las fiestas mínimamente importantes de la ciudad, y siempre que podía llevaba a su amiga consigo. Además, había una larga lista de muchachos que querían conquistarla y, lastimosamente, no lo conseguían. Roxanne envidiaba su capacidad para coquetear y gustarle a todo el mundo.

La máquina de coser hacía ruido cada vez que Roxie pisaba el pedal que la ponía a funcionar y no paraba hasta que levantaba el pie. La muchacha estaba cosiendo un precioso vestido rojo sin mangas, con el largo un poco por debajo de las rodillas y con algo de vuelo que estaba deseosa de terminar. Tenía el escote algo pronunciado –se sentía toda una atrevida por haberlo hecho así– y la cintura muy entallada. Planeaba coser también un enorme lazo para atarle a la cintura. Quería llevar la prenda a la fiesta a la que iría aquel fin de semana con Cassie. No quería ser el objeto de todas las miradas, pero tampoco le gustaba ser invisible.

También le había hecho un precioso vestido a su amiga. Era verde, un poco más corto que el suyo, de manga corta cuello baby y entero de raso y encaje. Era ajustado donde debía y suelto en el resto. Sencillamente perfecto, se amoldaba a la figura de su amiga y la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Un par de horas más tarde, el vestido rojo estaba listo y el cuerpo de Roxanne pedía a gritos descanso. Recogió todo, colgó su obra maestra en una vieja percha de madera y hierro detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró en la cama arrugando el camisón de seda y encaje que envolvía su cuerpo y que ella misma había hecho. No tardó mucho en dormirse. 

**△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽**

-Roxie, ¿te quedaste despierta hasta tarde? Tienes cara como de... muerto.

Roxanne intentó sonreír. Tenía grandes ojeras y el cabello recogido para ocultar el desastre. Después de haberse acostado tarde por haber estado cosiendo su flamante vestido se había quedado dormida por la mañana y casi llega tarde a la embajada.

–Sí, pero al menos he terminado el vestido.

–Seguro que es precioso, Rox, pero tienes que cuidarte un poco más. La fiesta es el sábado.

Cassandra estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga y sus problemas de insomnio. Cuando algo le comía la cabeza, ya fuera algún tipo de tarea o preocupación, era incapaz de dormir hasta que terminase con sus demonios. Aquella no era ni la primera ni sería la última vez que iba al trabajo casi sin dormir. Le sorprendía cómo era capaz de poner un pie después del otro y hablar y traducir a tres idiomas sin problemas aparentes habiendo dormido poco más de tres horas.

–De verdad, si yo fuese tu madre, te ataría a la cama por las noches.

Roxanne se rio. Estaba rellenando papeles en su escritorio mientras esperaba a su superior, el Sr. Smith, que estaba en una reunión. Nueva York se llenaba poco a poco de refugiados que huían de la guerra como animales del fuego. Entre ellos, la propia Roxanne. Cuando los nazis empezaron a invadir Francia en 1940, su madre y ella se mudaron a París, y de ahí, a Estados Unidos. Roxanne echaba de menos su hogar, su país y sus viejos conocidos, pero con la guerra todo se había ido al garete. Muchos habían muerto antes de tener la oportunidad de marcharse. Roxanne perdió a su padre en la guerra, y su madre había decidido que la mejor opción era cruzar el gran charco y empezar de cero hasta que las cosas se calmaran... si lo hacían alguna vez.

–¿Qué tal está Amandine? ¿Sigue trabajando en la fábrica?

Roxanne volvió a la realidad cuando su amiga le pinchó en el brazo con uno de sus pálidos y largos dedos de mecanógrafa.

–Sí, está estupendamente. Un poco harta de los nazis, la guerra y todo el trabajo de la fábrica, pero bien. Supongo que todo este asunto le recuerda a Francia y a papá, pero es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Cassandra sonrió.

–Sí, lo es. Y espero que tú también trabajes duro como ella. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la costura, precisamente... –guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a salir del despacho contoneándose como siempre hacía.

Roxanne la despidió con un gesto de una mano y continuó con los papeles, abrumada por el trabajo. Estaba especializada en la interpretación y mediación cultural entre personas de habla inglesa, francesa y alemana, lenguas que conocía desde muy niña. El francés era su lengua materna, y estudiaba alemán desde que tenía uso de razón. El inglés, por otra parte, lo aprendió de su padre, quien insistió en lo importante que era dominar la lengua anglosajona. Al igual que su madre, ella también le echaba mucho de menos.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Se moría de ganas de que llegara el fin de semana para poder ir a bailar. Quería probar bebidas burbujeantes y olvidarse de todos sus problemas y todo lo que sucedía al otro lado del mundo por un momento, ser libre y no sentirse un despojo humano por haber escapado en lugar de haberse quedado a ayudar a defender su tierra natal.

De repente, la cabeza de su amiga asomó por la puerta. Sus ojos azules, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras, brillaban con picardía.

–Por cierto, Roxie. Este sábado iremos muy bien acompañadas a la fiesta... ¡tendremos excelentes parejas de baile!

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, le dedicó un gracioso guiño y volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Roxanne con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios y un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.


	2. Capítulo I

# CAPÍTULO I

> _And she knows it's getting late, knows that I been waiting and I'm starving._

#### Nueva York, enero de 1942.

–¡ **R** oxanne! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

Cassie empezaba a desesperarse. Roxie tenía una habilidad antinatural para tardar una existencia en prepararse, ya fuese para ir a una fiesta como para ir al baño. De hecho, llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora encerrada en su cuarto haciendo dios sabe qué. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el _frufrú_ de la tela de su vestido a través de la puerta.

–En serio, me van a salir canas.

Cassandra sabía que a su amiga le gustaba hacer las cosas con calma, pero el tiempo se les estaba echando encima. Faltaban quince minutos para las seis, hora a la cual sus parejas de baile pasarían a recogerlas.

Caminaba en círculos por la sala de estar, haciendo ruido con sus pequeños tacones. Estaba claro que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud. Se llevó las manos al cabello, rubio como el oro, comprobando que cada tirabuzón estaba donde debía y que el tiempo que llevaba esperando por su amiga no lo había estropeado. Aquella noche en particular se había arreglado más de lo habitual. Además de los tirabuzones, se había pintado los labios con carmín y se había puesto sus mejores pendientes. Llevaba también los zapatos negros de charol de ocasiones especiales que estaban prácticamente nuevos. El precioso vestido verde que Roxie había confeccionado para ella se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y las hacía ver esbelta y hermosa. Bueno, la modestia tampoco era una de sus mejores virtudes.

–Si en diez minutos no estás, me iré sin ti –dijo golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su amiga con la palma de la mano –¡Más diversión para mí sola!

Cassandra bufó. Le irritaba cuando su amiga hacía aquello. Tardar cien años e ir a todas partes a contrarreloj por no darse prisa o no haber empezado a prepararse a tiempo. Estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejó ver a su mejor amiga por fin lista. Cassie la miró boquiabierta.

–¿Tan mal me veo? –preguntó la francesa mientras un suave tono rosado cubría sus mejillas –Creo que me da tiempo a ponerme otra cosa si...

–¡No! –exclamó la joven rubia tomando a su amiga de los hombros –Estás realmente preciosa, Rox. Supongo que he de admitirlo... la espera ha merecido la pena. Además, ¡no hay tiempo para cambiarse!

Roxanne sonrió y apartó la mirada de su amiga. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño suelto, lo que resaltaba sus grandes y brillantes ojos oscuros. El vestido, rojo como la sangre, le quedaba perfecto. Era más atrevido de lo que solía vestir –sobre todo por el escote–, pero estaba realmente preciosa.

–No sé yo... –Roxanne se miró los pies, cubiertos por sus viejos y gastados zapatos de bailar. Se sentía extraña con aquel vestido, como si no fuese ella. Coserlo había sido muy divertido, pero hacerlo y vestirlo eran cosas muy distintas, y su autoestima de mercadillo jugaba con ella.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de correr a encerrarse y cambiarse, alguien llamó a la puerta. Cassandra soltó un pequeño gritito y dio un salto en el sitio.

–Vamos, Roxie. Nuestros acompañantes han llegado.

Roxanne suspiró y cogió su vieja gabardina. Cassandra la miró mal, como si le echase la bronca por ponerse aquel trapo viejo en lugar de un abrigo acorde al increíble vestido que llevaba por debajo. Ella, por su parte, cubrió sus hombros con uno grueso de piel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que parecía extremadamente suave.

Tras la puerta esperaban dos muchachos jóvenes en uniforme. Ambos rubios, altos y de piel muy blanca. Las escanearon de arriba abajo con satisfacción, probablemente más por la rubia que por la morena. Cassie se adelantó un poco, con una seductora sonrisa dibujada en los labios, para presentarles.

–Roxie, estos son los soldados Mike Taylor y Chad Smith, nuestros acompañantes para esta noche. Chicos, esta es Roxanne Montparnasse, mi mejor amiga y mi costurera personal.

–En realidad, soy traductora.

Ambos lanzaron sonrisas desinteresadas y ofrecieron un brazo a cada una de las jóvenes. El _soldado_ Taylor acompañaba a Cassie, orgulloso de tener a la muchacha rubia tomando su brazo con falso desinterés. Era un poco más corpulento que su compañero y sus ojos estaban un poco más separados. Smith, por su parte, era todo ángulos. Tenía los pómulos marcados y la barbilla cuadrada, los hombros anchos y la cadera delgada. Tal vez nadaba antes de alistarse. De todas formas, a Roxie le parecían prácticamente iguales.

–Esta noche refresca. –dijo Chad cuando Roxie envolvió su brazo en el suyo.

Ella asintió y avanzó a su lado forzando una sonrisa. Notaba perfectamente que su compañero no estaba a gusto con ella. Evitaba su mirada y se comía con los ojos a su amiga, que caminaba unos pasos por delante agarrada del brazo de Mike. Roxie casi podía escuchar la envidia que rezumaba su cuerpo. Imaginaba que cuando los muchachos organizaron la _cita_ doble, la amiga de Cassandra sería igual de bella que ella. De todas formas, a Roxanne no le molestó la falta de atención de su pareja. Aquella no era la primera ni sería la última vez que alguien se llevaba una decepción al verla junto a su amiga, el centro de todas las miradas, el foco de luz y belleza que siempre la opacaba. De hecho, ella misma se decepcionaría en su situación.

Lo tenía todo pensado. Llegarían al bar, bailarían un poco y dejaría que, cuando Mike fuese un momento al baño o a pedir algo para beber, Chad –quien se suponía que era su acompañante– sacase a su amiga a bailar. Le haría el favor y, mientras tanto, ella bebería un par de copas. Volvería antes de tiempo, con los zapatos de bailar un poco más gastados y la conciencia tranquila. Esa era su rutina desde que su amiga les organizaba citas dobles, medio buscándole pareja, medio muerta de ganas de salir de fiesta.

**△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽**

–¿De verdad tenemos que ir, Buck?

–Vamos, Steve, no seas cobarde.

–Sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas. El único que de verdad las disfruta eres tú.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Su mejor amigo era un hueso duro de roer, y convencerle para ir a aquella fiesta no estaba siendo tarea fácil. No podía utilizar el truco de la cita doble, porque esta vez no había ninguna. Al principio Steve no quiso creer que su mejor amigo no había invitado a ninguna chica, conociéndole como lo hacía, pero al parecer era real. Era una fiesta de despedida para muchos soldados que partían al frente la próxima semana, y estaría llena de jóvenes y fornidos muchachos que sí habían sido admitidos en el ejército, como el propio James.

–Vamos, Steve. Sólo un par de horas. Vamos a ver el ambiente, a beber un par de copas.

–No me apetece beber y no sé bailar. Además, no tenemos pareja.

–Bueno, supongo que nos tenemos el uno al otro. –el joven de cabello castaño le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con una sonrisilla de niño pillo. Le encantaba meterse con su mejor amigo. Le echaría de menos cuando fuese enviado a la guerra y él se quedara allí en contra de su voluntad.

Steve, a pesar de su gran corazón, tenía un cuerpo menudo y débil que lo calificaba como _no apto_ para alistarse en el ejército, por muchas veces que lo intentara falsificando su identidad. Su sueño era luchar por su país y por su gente, pero su salud inestable y su altura reducida se lo impedían. Ninguna mujer se había interesado por él, por mucho que James intentara prepararle citas, estas siempre se interesaban más en él mismo.

–¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir, Bucky? Es sólo una fiesta más.

–¡No es sólo una fiesta más, Steve! Nunca es una fiesta más. Cada una es distinta, ¿sabes? Sólo tienes que ponerle un poco más de ganas. Además... tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esta. Tal vez sea porque una señorita solitaria esté buscando pareja de baile... o un joven bajito y rubio con el que hablar hasta quedarse sin aire.

–Eres gilipollas.

–Y tú, un imbécil. Venga, ponte guapo. Nos vamos a bailar.

**△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽**

En cuando Roxie puso un pie dentro del local, una ola de humo y olor a sudor y perfume le golpeó el rostro. Habían ido a uno de los lugares más conocidos de la zona, el cual casi siempre estaba repleto. Había parejas bailando en el centro y muchas de las mesas ya estaban llenas de jóvenes fumando y bebiendo, riendo y jugando a las cartas.

Mike ayudó a Cassie a quitarse el abrigo. Varias personas giraron sus rostros para observar a aquella jovencita de cabello rubio y precioso vestido verde, que sonreía coquetamente a su pareja. Chad también la miraba, ignorando casi a propósito a Roxanne, que se desabrochó los botones de su gabardina despacio y sin prisa. Aún no estaba segura de si su atuendo era adecuado. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con el cinturón de su abrigo.

Cassie se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Estaba deseando verla sin el abrigo, luciendo aquel maravilloso vestido rojo que tanto trabajo le había llevado coser y arreglar. Le pesaba el que su supuesta pareja no le hiciera demasiado caso, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto la viese sin aquella vieja gabardina se quedaría prendado de ella. Es decir, ¡quién no lo haría!

Roxie dejó que el abrigo se le resbalara por los brazos, dejando al descubierto toda la parte frontal del vestido, incluido el escote que silenciosamente la incomodaba tanto. Sacó los brazos por las mangas y se lo tendió a Chad, quien era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella y su vestido rojo. No había llamado la atención tanto como lo había hecho su amiga, pero además de su acompañante –quien por fin se dignaba a mirarla–, un par de miradas se posaron sobre ella. Cassie le dedicó una sonrisa tierna justo antes de agarrar a Mike –que también la miraba fijamente– del antebrazo para arrastrarle al centro del bar a bailar.

–Disculpe, Srta. Montparnasse... ¿Le gustaría... bailar conmigo? –Roxie se giró hacia Chad, quien le ofrecía el brazo, dispuesto a sacarla a bailar.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos se acercaron al centro del local, donde Cassie y Mike daban vueltas y reían, uno perdido en el otro. Mike guiaba el baile, haciéndola girar, saltar y taconear de un lado a otro. Cassandra no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse, dejando que el vestido se enredara y desenredara a su alrededor, brillando casi tanto como ella.

Chad tomó a Roxie de las manos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a moverse, primero despacio y después con más ritmo. Daban vueltas y giros, se miraban y se sonreían, pero algo no encajaba del todo. Chad no le miraba el rostro, sus ojos nunca se encontraban. Estaba demasiado distraído observando las curvas de la francesa, el límite de su escote y el hechizante vaivén de la tela del vestido. Tenía una mano apoyada en su baja espalda, amenazando con continuar bajando, sus dedos quemando en el cuerpo de Roxanne. De vez en cuando la soltaba y la hacía girar, agarrándole más fuerte cuando volvía a acercarse a él. Roxanne estaba segura de que aquel vestido había sido una equivocación. Varias veces intentó hacer contacto visual con el soldado, pero él estaba muy ocupado admirando su piel pálida, deseoso de tocarla. Le lanzaba sonrisas ladinas, guiños indecorosos.

Bailaron un rato, hasta que el joven desinteresadamente se inclinó su rostro hacia el de la muchacha intentando besarla. Roxie se apartó al momento, dejando de bailar y soltándose del joven rubio. Llevaba toda la noche sintiéndose poco más que un pedazo de carne bien vestido, y aunque sospechaba de las intenciones de su compañero de baile, aquello no iba con ella. No, no iba a besarle. No, no le dejaría tocarla. No sabía prácticamente nada sobre él, y él tampoco parecía preocupado en darse a conocer. Roxanne no estaba dispuesta a ser un plato de deseo de una noche, tal vez dos, de alguien que no supo apreciarla por su rostro sino sólo por su cuerpo.

–Lo siento, yo... tengo sed.

Roxanne se mordió el labio inferior y no esperó respuesta alguna. Para cuando Chad intentó tomarla del brazo para impedir que se fuera o incluso tal vez para disculparse, ella ya estaba caminando con rigidez hacia la barra.

Se sentó en un taburete y apoyó el rostro sobre una mano. Nunca imaginó que la noche podría haber acabado siendo tan... así. El camarero le atendió y le sirvió una copa bien cargada, lo de siempre, con un guiño amigable. A una copa le siguió otra y a esa otra una tercera. Se giró un par de veces a ver a su amiga bailar y disfrutar de la noche. No sentía envidia ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez había sido culpa suya por haberse vestido así o por haber dado señales equivocadas sin querer. Lo que tenía muy claro es que Chad se había ido y no iba a volver. Suspiró con cansancio. Se terminaría la copa y, sin decirle nada a Cassandra para no aguarle la noche, se marcharía.

–¿Qué hace una jovencita como usted en un sitio como este?

–Lo mismo que las otras jovencitas que están en este mismo sitio, supongo. –Roxie ni siquiera se giró hacia el joven que le había hecho aquella pregunta. Estaba demasiado distraída haciendo girar su vaso semivacío por la mesa, dejando marcas de humedad en la madera.

–Bueno, no veo a otras jovencitas ahogándose en alcohol barato.

–Porque no saben divertirse. –contestó Roxie, esta vez girando el rostro hacia el muchacho.

Se sorprendió al verse frente a un muchacho muy apuesto vestido de uniforme, con el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y una sonrisa que era todo dientes. Pero lo más impresionante, lo que la dejó sin aire e hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, fueron sus ojos, azul tormentoso, del color del mar embravecido. Eran los ojos de un líder, los ojos de un amigo. Su mirada era pícara, como la de los jóvenes que le gustaban tanto a su mejor amiga. De hecho, estaba segura de que aquel muchacho era lo que Cassandra siempre soñó. Tal vez, que cualquier mujer había soñado alguna vez.

–Entonces disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría que me enseñara cómo divertirme.

Roxanne se humedeció los labios, de pronto sintiéndose inquieta. Cruzó las piernas, dejando que el vestido se deslizase un poco hacia arriba. El soldado tomó asiento a su lado y no apartó la mirada de la suya en ningún momento.

–¿Qué modales son esos, caballero? ¿No debería preguntar primero por mi nombre?

La risa que se escapó de sus labios fue grave y aterciopelada y acarició el alma de la muchacha francesa como un soplo de aire fresco. Entonces apreció el joven no estaba sólo, sino que le acompañaba otro joven menudo de cabello rubio. Se sintió un poco mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero no lo dejó ver. De hecho, aquel hombrecito le recordó a ella cuando estaba con Cassandra.

–Disculpe pues mis malos modales. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta bella señorita?

–Roxanne Montparnasse, caballero. ¿Y su amigo, cómo se llama?

Las cejas del soldado se dispararon hacia arriba con sorpresa. Probablemente no esperaba que preguntase por su compañero en lugar de por él mismo. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y le ofreció la mano, que Roxie tomó y estrechó.

–Soy Steve Rogers. Es un placer.

Roxie le sonrió. Era realmente menudo y escuálido, pero su rostro sereno y pálido era bello. De hecho, ambos eran bellos, pero de maneras muy distintas.

–Y un servidor, el sargento James Barnes.

–Así que sargento –Roxie dio un sorbo desinteresado a su copa.

El muchacho de cabello castaño sonrió orgulloso. Roxie apreció un brillo triste en la mirada de su amigo cuando este dio a conocer su puesto.

–Ahora que conocen mi nombre, ¿me dejarán terminar mi copa?

–¿Es eso a lo que usted llama diversión?

El muchacho rubio se aclaró la garganta ante la pregunta de su amigo, que salió disparada de sus labios casi como un puñal.

–Disculpe si la hemos importunado.

–No, no se preocupen. Es sólo que esta noche está a punto de acabar para mí.

–No puede ser, ¡la noche sólo acaba de empezar! ¿Verdad, Stevie?

El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la jovencita, que se la devolvió. La tensión que parecía agarrotar sus hombros se esfumó. Ya no se revolvía incómoda en aquel viejo taburete.

–Mi pareja de baile ha sufrido un improvisto y, como pueden observar, mi diversión se está acabando –dijo Roxie señalando su vaso medio vacío con un dedo.

–Eso se puede solucionar rápidamente –continuó el moreno sin dejar de sonreír. Llamó al camarero y pidió una copa para su amigo, otra para Roxie y otra para el mismo. –Yo invito.

–Es usted muy amable.

–¡Roxie! ¿Dónde está Chad?

–Vaya, otra bella señorita.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Roxie cuando Cassie le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al apuesto soldado. Imaginó que, como había visto a un buen partido como aquel no había perdido la oportunidad. De todas formas, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Cassandra como para adivinar que si veía que si Roxie estaba interesada en él, no molestaría más.

–Se... se marchó. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

–Vaya... Os vi bailando y, de repente, ya no estabas. Menos mal que Mike te vio aquí sentada.

–¿Y Mike?

–¡Ah! Fue al lavabo, ahora volverá. Baila bien, ¿verdad? Me da un poco de pena que Chad tuviese que irse tan pronto, también parecía bailar bien.

Roxie recordó algunos pisotones y pasos torpes del soldado Smith antes de intentar besarla. Un escalofrío sacudió un poco su columna vertebral.

–Sí, bueno...

–De todas formas, veo que no estás mal acompañada –dijo volviendo el rostro hacia James.

–Su amiga estaba explicándonos cómo se divierte.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Cassie con picardía. –Entonces supongo que la sacará a bailar. A mi amiga le encanta bailar.

–¿Y a usted?

Roxie apartó la vista y tomó el vaso, ahora lleno, para darle un trago largo. Por alguna razón le molestaba que su amiga flirteara con tanto descaro con aquel chico que se había acercado a ella cuando la vio sola. Es decir, obviamente se interesaría más por Cassie que por ella, ¿quién no lo haría? Pero justo cuando estaba juntando algo de valor al hablar con él y su amigo... Y Cassie no estaba sola, ¡diablos!

–¿A mí? Por supuesto, me encanta.

–¡Genial! –exclamó James dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda a Steve. Tomó su vaso y en un par de tragos vació su contenido. Le guiñó un ojo a Steve y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a Cassandra, pero se dirigió a Roxie.

–¿Me concedería este baile, **señorita del vestido rojo**?


	3. Capítulo II

# CAPÍTULO II

> Hey you with the red dress on,  
> I said hey you with the red dress on.

#### Nueva York, enero de 1942

**Al** principio Roxanne pensó que estaba soñando. James le había ofrecido la mano y ella la había tomado con dedos temblorosos. La del muchacho era cálida y callosa, y se cerró sobre la suya con delicadeza para guiarla al centro del local. Le temblaron un poco las piernas, pero le siguió. Cuando él se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que la tenían totalmente atontada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. De hecho, estaba más despierta que nunca. Le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como él se mordía el labio inferior aguantando una carcajada. Con una mano tomó su cintura y con la otra sujetó la de Roxie. Ambos daban saltos y giraban por la pista. Se envolvían el uno en el otro, se acariciaban con la mirada y ante todo, reían. 

–¿Sabe, señorita? Nunca pensé encontrar a una mujer con una resistencia a la bebida como la suya.

–No todas las mujeres saben beber. Pero, ¿sabe qué, sargento? Tampoco todos los hombres saben.

James la miraba a los ojos, perforándole el alma a Roxanne. Ambos sentían que algo les mantenía unidos bailando en aquel lugar. Algo hacía que no pudieran dejar de mirarse a los ojos de aquella forma. 

–¡Roxie! –gritó de la nada Cassandra, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la francesa, que cuando se giró hacia ella la vio bebiendo con Steve. Roxie tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no estallar en carcajadas. Su mejor amiga no es que fuese una gran bebedora… y los dos muchachos lo descubrirían pronto.

–Steve no es un gran bailarín, pero es un buen amigo. Su amiga está en buenas manos, señorita Mon… eh…

–Montparnasse –contestó Roxie con una risita. No era la primera vez que un estadounidense encontraba problemas al pronunciar su apellido. –Pero usted puede llamarme por mi nombre. –le dijo con un guiño. Tal vez fuese resistente al alcohol, pero eso no quitaba que le estaba ayudando a quitarse los nervios y lanzarse un poco. Además, ¿qué podía perder? Se sentía exageradamente atraída por aquel bello y educado joven que la había invitado a bailar… a ella, y no a Cassandra, por primera vez.

–En ese caso, llámeme Bucky.

–¿Bucky? ¿No es ese un nombre de perro? 

James se rió, y Roxanne admitió por fin lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su musical risa. Estaba segura de que cada vez que el muchacho se reía, ella ganaba tiempo de vida.

–Viene de mi segundo nombre, en realidad. James Buchanan Barnes a su servicio, señorita. Fue Steve quien empezó a llamarme Bucky y, digamos que ahora me he acostumbrado.

–Es un apodo precioso.

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero no se le ocurrió nada ingenioso. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rojo que no pasó desapercibido para Roxie, quien dio un par de vueltas cuando él levantó el brazo. La canción estaba llegando a su fin y las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en sus luces y sombras, intentando leer lo que ocultaban y desvelar todos sus secretos. Se olvidaron de Cassandra, de Steve, de Mike y Chad, de la guerra, del frío y de todo. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos: un joven vestido de uniforme y una muchacha con un llamativo vestido rojo.

La canción acabó y ellos se soltaron. Habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos para observar los labios del otro, intentando imaginar su textura y su sabor. Roxie se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada. Sentía cómo sus mejillas y sus orejas se sonrojaban y su temperatura corporal aumentaba al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. De lo que realmente estaba deseando. ¡Acaba de conocerle!

–Necesito… tomar el aire. Vuelvo ahora.

Caminó con paso rápido hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió un muro de aire frío le golpeó el rostro. Soltó un suave quejido de placer cuando el frío de la noche la rodeó y envolvió en un abrazo. Sintió cuando el calor abandonó sus mejillas y se deshizo por fin de aquel vergonzoso sonrojo. 

A su mente llegaron imágenes de los últimos minutos, bailando con Bucky, como por arte de magia. Aún no entendía qué había visto en ella para sacarla a bailar en lugar de a su amiga –que, por cierto, ahora debería estar medio borracha (por no decir totalmente) con Steve–. James era, además de una increíble pareja de baile, un joven gracioso, apuesto e interesante. La había camelado totalmente en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y eso en parte la asustaba. Aquel magnetismo que la lanzaba hacia él, su indomable deseo de rozar sus labios con los suyos y apretujarse contra su pecho…

–¿Montparnasse?

–¿Taylor?

El muchacho rubio le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Llevaba en la mano una botella de whisky irlandés casi vacía y sus mejillas estaban rojas a pesar del frío. Iba borracho. Repitió su apellido, arrastrando las sílabas. Se tambaleó un poco hacia ella.

–¿Está usted bien, soldado?

–¿Dónde está Chad? 

–Yo… er… 

–Chad es mi amigo. ¿Qué le has hecho?

–Yo le he hecho nada a su amigo, Taylor.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está?

–Se fue. Hace… hace ya un rato que se fue.

Las cejas de Mike se dispararon hacia arriba. No esperaba aquella respuesta. No esperaba que su amigo le hubiese dejado allí.

–¿Sabe qué, Montparnasse? Accedimos a venir porque su amiga es algo… insistente. Y muy guapa también. Pero nunca pensé que ella se iría a beber con otro a la mínima de cambio.

_Steve_.

–Y no cualquier otro. Su amiga está bebiendo con mucho descaro con un don nadie asmático y raquítico al que sólo quieren su madre y su único amigo. ¿O es tal vez es su novio? Estoy seguro de que le ha echado algo a la bebida de su amiga, porque si no está totalmente loca por haberme cambiado por ese perdedor.

Roxie tragó saliva. La ira le trepaba por las venas y la inundaba. La ahogaba. Aquel maldito imbécil no sólo estaba insultando a Steve, sino también a su mejor amiga.

–Es decir, la señorita Moore es preciosa… una preciosa buscona, supongo. Con bastante mal gusto si prefiere a ese tío que a mí. ¿Usted no me preferiría a mí, señorita Montparnasse?

A Roxanne le sorprendió cómo en su estado era capaz de pronunciar su apellido sin trabarse. Le sorprendió cómo era capaz de avanzar hacia ella, botella en mano, sin caerse a pesar de los tropiezos. Le sorprendió cómo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, paralizada en el frío de la noche, incapaz de reaccionar o apartarse del soldado.

–¿Le comió la lengua el gato, señorita? ¿O se la comió el novio de ese asmático metomentodo? He visto cómo le mira… así no miraba usted a Chad, ¿no es cierto?

–Chad no era el indicado, soldado.

–¿Y ese mamonazo sí? 

Cuando Roxanne se dio cuenta, Mike estaba prácticamente sobre ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared del local. La había acorralado, como un depredador a su presa. 

–Chad es mi mejor amigo, señorita. Pero al parecer se ha rendido con usted, cosa que no suele suceder. Mire… le diré algo. Usted no tiene nada que la señorita Moore no tenga. Tal vez un poco más de pecho, pero nada alarmante. Aún así, ha creado esta absurda discordia… que ha hecho que mi amigo se marche, sin mí. Creo que usted se cree mucho más de lo que es, mucho más de lo que nunca llegará a ser. Además, ¿le parece decoroso ese escote? ¿Ese… ese andar suyo, de jovencita de dudosa reputación? 

–¿Me está llamando puta?

–¡Oh, no! Está sacando conclusiones de mis palabras, señorita. Yo tan sólo digo que parece que pide a gritos un buen soldado. No sé… si me entiende. –hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Cuando acabó de hablar bajó la mirada lascivamente a su entrepierna mientras se humedecía los labios, cortados por el frío.

La boca de Roxie se abrió de asombro. Nunca en su vida un hombre había sido tan vulgar y tan soez en tan poco tiempo hablando de ella. De un solo trago, Mike se acabó el contenido de la botella y la tiró lejos, detrás de él. Puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven francesa y se inclinó sobre ella, dejando salir su apestoso aliento, que golpeó su rostro como una bofetada. Ella intentó apartarle empujándole por el pecho, pero él apenas se movió.

–Apártese, por favor. 

–Me parece que eso no es lo que realmente quiere que haga. –bajó una mano a su cintura y dibujó un círculo con el dedo sobre el vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. –Usted quiere que la toque. Si se ha puesto ese vestido es porque quiere que la miren. Que la vean. Y que luego se lo quiten. –bajó su mano hasta el dobladillo de su vestido y la introdujo debajo, rozando con la yema de los dedos la pierna de la joven francesa. Empezó a subir, arrastrando consigo el vestido, mientras apoyaba la otra mano en la cintura de Roxie y la apretaba con fuerza, trazando un recorrido arriba y abajo desde allí hasta sus costillas. Sintió cómo sus medias se rompían bajo las uñas del soldado, que seguía deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Roxanne no era ninguna ramera y no se dejaría ningunear ni toquetear por aquel maldito borracho celoso, no más. Ya le echaría una bronca de campeonato a su mejor amiga después por haberla liado para ir a bailar con semejante par de mentecatos. Frunció los labios y subió la rodilla con fuerza, dándole una soberana patada a Mike en la entrepierna. Él se dobló de dolor, apartando las manos de la muchacha, que aprovechó y le empujó, tirándole al suelo. Aún sentía el eco de su aliento en el rostro, su mano en su cintura, sus dedos en su muslo, sus ojos taladrándola. Tomó impulso y le pateó el rostro. El soldado escupió sangre como respuesta. Pero ella no paró, y le golpeó una y otra vez. En el rostro, en el hombro, en el estómago. Patadas, puñetazos, arañazos. Le golpeó por insultar a Steve y Bucky, a Cassie, a ella misma. Le golpeó por la guerra, porque su padre había muerto luchando por un país que poco después su madre y ella tuvieron que abandonar. Le golpeó porque se sentía sola, usada y sucia, porque no se sentía querida. 

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la apartaron del cuerpo magullado de Mike, que a duras penas se movía. Roxanne no se opuso, se dejó llevar lejos, por la oscura calle neoyorkina.

–Pero… ¿qué? Iba a ayudarte, pero… ¿Estás bien?

Los brazos la giraron y se encontró frente el sargento James Barnes, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de preocupación parpadeando en su mirada. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para asombrarse del tuteo casual, tan sólo se dejó llevar. El labio inferior le temblaba y los ojos se le cristalizaron, pero antes de que ninguna lágrima abandonase sus ojos, él la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y acariciándole la espalda.

–Ya está… ya está… ya ha pasado todo.

Roxie gemía con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Bucky, recuperando la calma que seguía el golpe de adrenalina de la pelea. 

–Era para defenderme… era para defenderme… -murmuraba entre quejidos, sin apartarse del joven que seguía intentando confortarla.

Cuando James había salido tras Roxanne la había encontrado con la espalda pegada a la pared y con un baboso borracho murmurándole cosas, sobándola. Iba a acercarse para separarle de él, ardiendo de furia, cuando ella empezó a golpearle. Al principio se quedó estático, pero cuando recuperó la compostura se acercó a ella y la apartó de él a tiempo. Si seguía golpeando al pobre infeliz con aquellas ganas le acabaría matando. Y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando a la chica e intentando tranquilizarla como buenamente podía. Incluso se vio a sí mismo tuteándola.

–No pasa nada… todo ha pasado… estás bien…

Ella lloraba en su pecho, temblaba entre sus brazos. Sus nudillos tenían manchas de sangre, probablemente del imbécil que aún estaba tirado en el suelo como un saco de basura. 

Poco a poco se fue calmando. Primero dejó de gemir, luego de llorar y por último logró dejar de temblar. Se separó de él poco a poco, haciendo que Bucky se sintiese sólo y frío en aquella noche de enero. Se aguantó las ganas de volver a acercarse a ella en el momento en el que la puerta del local se abrió y por ella salieron la amiga de Roxanne, Steve y el dueño del lugar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Roxanne! –la joven rubia se lanzó sobre su amiga con preocupación. Arrastraba un poco las palabras y se movía torpemente, pero eso no impidió que abrazase a su amiga casi llorando. –¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué está Mike medio muerto en el suelo?

El dueño del pub estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto al cuerpo quejumbroso del soldado.

–Está vivo. Borracho y lleno de heridas, pero vivo. –afirmó tratando de levantarlo. 

–Intentó propasarse conmigo –susurró Roxanne. –Yo… yo sólo me defendí…

–No se preocupe, jovencita –dijo el hombre –No es la primera vez que tenemos problemas con este muchacho. De hecho, me sorprende que no esté por aquí su inseparable amigo.

–Bucky me ayudó…

Cassandra le miró con los ojos llorosos y susurró algo que parecía querer ser un gracias. Bucky tan sólo asintió.

–¿Tú estás bien, Buck? Te veo abatido –le dijo Steve dándole un suave codazo en un brazo. 

–Sí… todo ha pasado muy rápido. 

Cassandra empezó a sollozar y a hipar en los brazos de su amiga, que ya estaba serena y tranquila. 

–Es hora de volver a casa, Cass. Te pediré un taxi.

Steve se acercó y ayudó a Roxanne a calmar a su mejor amiga, afectada por ver a su amiga en aquel estado, el cuerpo magullado de su supuesta pareja de baile –que, al parecer, le había hecho daño a Roxie– y también por el alcohol. En menos de media hora, Steve –que se había ofrecido amablemente a ir con ella hasta su casa para evitar futuros accidentes, sintiéndose en parte culpable de su estado de embriaguez– y Cassie estaban en un taxi camino de la casa de la rubia.

–Yo también debería irme… gracias por todo, Bucky. Siento haber arruinado la noche así cuando todo iba tan bien.

Bucky le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo algo de calor en su cuerpo al oir que Roxie estaba algo mejor.

–Yo siento haber tardado tanto en salir a por ti. Tal vez, si hubiese ido un par de minutos antes…

–El daño ya está hecho. 

–Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Cassie se mordió el labio inferior e hizo algo que en cualquier otro momento no lo hubiera hecho, tanto por falta de valor como por falta de confianza en sí misma. Le abrazó. Le rodeó el torso con los brazos y le abrazó con fuerza. Murmuró un agradecimiento suave, y se separó de él con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios que revolvió algo en el interior de él. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Bucky la tomó de la muñeca. Abrió la boca para decir algo, nervioso y sonrojado, pero las palabras no llegaban. Se encontró a sí mismo boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

–Tu… tu… abrig…o.

Cassie se sorprendió. Se estaba olvidando su abrigo. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo ante el toque de la mano del sargento Barnes sobre la piel desnuda de su muñeca, pero intentó que no se hiciese notar en su rostro, en su forma de mirarle de estúpida boba enamorada.

Porque, ¿era eso? ¿estaba realmente enamorada? Tragó saliva con fuerza, confusa. Como poco, se sentía indudablemente atraída por aquel joven, pero de ahí al amor… 

¿Era aquello _amor a primera vista_?

–Ahora mismo se lo traigo, señorita. No se preocupe y siento mucho las molestias –dijo de la nada el dueño del bar.

Roxanne se perdió en sus pensamientos. Era cierto que James era un joven increíble y que había logrado calmarla ante un ataque de ansiedad que desplegó de forma violenta, pero… ¿ _amor_? Eso eran palabras mayores. Se supone que era algo que aparecía poco a poco entre dos personas a medida que se iban conociendo. Ella no sabía prácticamente nada de James, y en cambio, su corazón y las mariposas -¿mariposas? Aquello eran dinosaurios furiosos– de su estómago parecían querer expresar otra cosa muy distinta.

Cuando volvió el hombre con su vieja gabardina, se arropó en ella y se soltó del agarre de Bucky, que no había apartado la mirada de ella en ningún momento. Roxie se vio sumergida en su mirada azul verdosa, en aquella tormenta que destruía todo, en el brillo pícaro de aquellos ojos tan preciosos… pero, casi con dolor en el corazón, rompió el contacto que les mantenía unidos como los polos opuestos de un imán, magnetizados sin poder evitarlo.

–Debo… irme.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

Roxanne sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido… tal vez dos. Le temblaron las piernas antes de asentir.

–Eh… sí. 

¿Estaba soñando? ¿De verdad _él_ iba a acompañarla?

–No vivo muy lejos de aquí… ¿de verdad no te importa?

–Será un verdadero placer. –contestó él ofreciéndole su codo y una sonrisa que hizo que le temblara las piernas.

El paseo empezó siendo silencioso, pero Bucky rompió el hielo haciéndole preguntas sin importancia que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más y más personales. Se preguntaron por sus respectivos empleos, sus familias y sus hogares, sus pasatiempos, sus gustos musicales e incluso hablaron de la guerra y la paz. Hablaron de Francia, de Estados Unidos, de Alemania y del imbécil de Mike Smith. Bucky empezó a llamarla Roxie, Roxie no volvió a llamarle James. Roxie le habló de sus problemas de insomnio y ansiedad y de su pasión por el baile y la costura. Bucky le habló de su amistad con Bucky, de su secreto terror por ir a la guerra de lo mucho que amaba a su madre aunque no se lo decía muy a menudo. Ambos rieron, susurraron pequeñas verdades y secretos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro demasiadas veces para poder contarlas hasta llegar a la humilde morada de la francesa, antes de lo que ambos hubiesen deseado. 

–Así que… ¿vives aquí? Es… bonito.

–Sí, vivo con mi madre. Supongo que aún estará en la fábrica.

Ambos se giraron para mirarse una última vez a los ojos. Bucky le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que Roxie devolvió sin dudarlo un segundo. 

–Ha sido un placer bailar contigo, Roxie. Lo haría una y mil veces.

–Es placer es mutuo, Bucky. Espero… volver a verte por ahí alguna vez. No te vayas a la guerra sin despedirte de mí.

Bucky se rió un poco.

–Por supuesto que no, _Roxanne del Vestido Rojo_.

Roxie se mordió el labio inferior, tomando valor para despedirse definitivamente. Sabía que si no hacía lo que su corazón le ordenaba se arrepentiría… así que se inclinó sobre él y le besó la mejilla.

O esa era su intención.

Cuando se inclinó sobre él, Bucky se sorprendió y giró un poco el rostro, haciendo que los labios de ambos se rozasen levemente. Ambos se separaron dando un respingo. Bucky la miró a los ojos, estático. Sentía electricidad vibrar en su interior, los labios le ardían donde se habían tocado con los de ella… y algo explotó al verla sonrojada, devolviéndole la mirada con los labios entreabiertos. El joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Roxanne se humedeció los labios con anticipación, siendo semiconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambos se inclinaron el uno sobre el otro, labios entreabiertos y ojos cerrados. Las manos de él buscaron el cuerpo de ella. Una acarició la parte baja de su espalda y la otra se enredó en el cabello de su nuca. Las manos de ella se encontraron en el cuello de él y subieron al nacimiento del cabello oscuro en su nuca, donde se hundieron y afianzaron. Sus alientos se mezclaban en forma de vaho en aquella fría noche de enero, pero ellos no sentían cómo la helada les cubría. Tan sólo eran conscientes de la corta distancia que les separaba.

Y entonces, ocurrió. Sus labios se encontraron. Primero en un tímido roce, seguido de un contacto corto y dulce… después se unieron por fin, chocando como dos coches en un accidente. Ambos estaban hambrientos el uno del otro, lo demostraban sus labios, sus manos, sus cuerpos. 

Se abrazaron con fuerza, eliminando cualquier tipo de espacio que pudiese haber entre ellos. Las manos de él se deslizaron por la figura de ella, con cuidado, como si pudiese romperse, mientras que ella le tironeaba del cabello, adicta al sabor de sus labios y a su textura, al tacto de sus manos en sus caderas y en su cabello. 

Se separaron unos instantes lo justo y suficiente para tomar aire, exhaustos. Ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Bucky pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Roxanne, sintiendo su propia saliva en la yema. Ella tembló ante el contacto y le acarició la mejilla, ahogándose en aquel torbellino de emociones que la embriagaba. Estaba ebria de él, de su tacto, de sus besos, de todo. No quería entrar de nuevo en casa, no quería apartarse de él.

¿Y si no volvía a verle? ¿Y si iba a la guerra sin despedirse?

¿Y si… nunca volvía a buscarla?

–James…

Bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, pero su mano siguió en la mejilla de él. Estaba inquieta, temblando más por sus ganas de volver a lanzarse contra él que por el frío que la envolvía. Él gruñó al oír su nombre, al ver cómo escapaba de entre sus labios… no podía dejar de mirarla, como si fuese lo único que pudiese ver. Estaba ciego para todo lo demás. Sólo la veía a ella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido. Sus labios gruesos e hinchados, su rostro redondo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y el frío.

Ella era un fuerte veneno que se metía bajo su piel y en sus pensamientos y los dominaba todos uno a uno. Quiso luchar contra ello pero, ¿a quién iba a engañar?

_Le encantaba_.

–Roxane… eres preciosa.

Roxie se quedó muda, devolviendo la mirada hacia Bucky. Él se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, despacio, casi pidiendo permiso para volver a intentarlo. Para volver a besarla. Y Roxanne se dejó llevar. Decidió que si debía arrepentirse, lo haría después. Ahora sólo podía pensar en sus labios sobre los suyos y en sus manos acariciando sus caderas… en el tacto de su cabello, en su aliento cálido y en su tacto fuerte pero amable.

Esta vez fue ella quien acabó con el espacio que les separaba. Esta vez fue ella quien tiró de él, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran como placas tectónicas y dejando que el terremoto les hiciese a ambos vibrar desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta sus revueltos cabellos. Se agarraron, se arrimaron el uno contra el otro y no se dejaron marchar. No querían marcharse. Sus bocas se abrieron y ambos suspiraron en los labios del otro, rindiéndose totalmente ante aquella situación que les había superado varios besos atrás…

Sus cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas que había estado incompleto hasta aquel mismo instante. Incluso el tiempo dejó de correr para contemplarlo. Para contemplarlos a ellos, dejándose llevar y queriendo que aquella mágica y extraña noche nunca acabase. O que por lo menos, nunca acabase aquel cándido y dulce **beso**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prohibida su copia, adaptación o traducción sin mi expreso consentimiento.


	4. Capítulo III

# Capítulo III

> Yeah, it's hard to concentrate  
>  Finish up your plate, she whispers to me  
>  But I got one thing on my mind  
>  As they pour the wine and it consumes me.

#### Nueva York, febrero de 1942

—¡ **R** oxanne! ¿Vas a hacer esperar a James otra vez? A este paso se aburrirá de ti —Cassie suspiró, frustrada. Todavía no entendía cómo habían acabado así las cosas —. He venido a ayudar a prepararte, pero si no me dejas pasar no podré hacerlo. Además, ¡vas a llegar tarde! ¡¡Otra vez!!

Cassandra escuchó la suave risa de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta. La golpeó con la mano abierta. Estaba entre divertida y frustrada. Era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amiga tan… enamorada. Y era bonito… y a la vez, inquietante. Es decir, se alegraba muchísimo por Roxanne, por supuesto, pero cada vez que se ponía en la piel de James le daban ganas de estrangularla. Siempre le hacía esperar. SIEMPRE. Y Cassandra odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Aporreó la puerta de nuevo.

—¡O abres la puerta o te juro que me voy! ¡Roxanne! 

—¡Dame dos minutos! No quiero que me veas en ropa interior.

—¿Aún estás en ropa interior? —la voz de Cassandra se alzó varios tonos mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello y se tironeaba de las puntas. Roxanne iba a hacer que perdiese la cabeza.

Amandine estaba trabajando en la fábrica, así que aquel día James iría a buscarla a su casa. Hacían una pareja tan adorable… por mucho que insistiesen en que no eran pareja (no, oficialmente), Cassie les veía así. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El hecho de que se hubiesen conocido era la única razón por la que no se culpaba por haber hecho que Roxanne viviese algo tan espantoso aquella noche. James le dijo que fue ella misma quien se defendió y Cassie le creyó, claro, pero no por ello estaba menos preocupada. Las cosas podrían haber acabado mucho peor.

La puerta de la habitación de Roxie se abrió de golpe y ella se asomó. Llevaba el pelo hecho un desastre y el rostro lavado y Cassandra la vio hermosa. Sonreía mostrando los dientes y sus ojos brillaban con diversión y nervios. Estaba totalmente enamorada, no había duda. A James no le había llevado ni un mes ganarse su corazón, Cassie estaba segura de que después de aquella noche de baile ya le pertenecía. Roxie le había dicho que se habían besado aquella noche y que fue entonces cuando empezaron a verse. Al principio a escondidas… luego ya les daba igual. Pero no siempre querían estar solos. En varias ocasiones Steve y ella misma les acompañaron… y, la verdad, no fue nada incómodo. Cassandra era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir lo divertidos que eran aquellos chicos.

Roxanne era realmente afortunada… y ahora que la veía de arriba abajo estaba segura de que James también. Se había puesto un vestido verde esmeralda con escote en forma de corazón y mangas cortas ajustadas. Se ceñía a sus caderas con elegancia y se soltaba sobre sus piernas. Le llegaba un poco por debajo de la altura de las rodillas y tenía un pequeño diseño de plumas en el dobladillo. 

—¡Estás guapísima, Roxie!

La muchacha se sonrojó, totalmente avergonzada. No era la primera vez que su mejor amiga le decía que estaba guapa, pero sí era la primera vez que se lo decía justo antes de una cita.

—Siéntate y dame tu cepillo del pelo. Voy a hacer que cuando James te vea se le caiga la baba.

Aunque estaba segura de que se le caería incluso viéndola en camisón recién levantada.

**—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

—¿Qué haréis hoy? ¿Ir a bailar?

Cassandra no había dejado de hablar desde que se había situado detrás de su amiga para cepillarle el cabello y recogérselo. Estaba muy animada y muy feliz de que Roxie y James se viesen tanto… pero Roxie empezaba a estar nerviosa. 

—Bucky no me lo ha querido decir. Tan sólo dijo que a las cinco y media estaría en mi puerta…

—¿No dijo nada obsceno? ¿Nada mínimamente subido de tono?

Roxie negó con la cabeza.

—¡Qué puritano! Si yo fuese él…

Cassandra empezó a decir tal cantidad de guarradas (muchas de ellas bastante desagradables) que Roxie tuvo que amenazarla con echarla de su casa. 

—Creo que te llevará a cenar. Es demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa… o demasiado temprano —le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque si yo fuese él…

—¡No empieces otra vez! ¡No es necesario!

Cassie bufó y le levantó el rostro con las manos.

—Estás guapísima, Roxie. Pásatelo bien, ¿vale?

Roxanne se miró al espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada… sorprendido. Cassandra le había recogido el cabello castaño en una complicada trenza que el caía sobre el hombro izquierdo y terminaba sobre su pecho. Le había rizado las pestañas y se las había remarcado con máscara y le aplicó un suave brillo en los labios. Era sencillo pero eficaz, y se vio… perfecta. Miró el reloj… y efectivamente, llegaba tarde.

—¡Has tardado mucho, Cass! Seguro que Bucky está esperando fuera.

—¿Que yo he tardado? ¡Roxanne! ¡Voy… voy a arrancarte la cabeza un día de estos, te lo juro! ¡Antes que de me hagas perder la mía!

Roxanne corrió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, como hacía siempre. Bucky la esperaba fuera. Vestía su impecable uniforme (que a Roxanne le parecía tan atractivo, aunque aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para admitirlo) con la gorra ligeramente inclinada. Sus ojos brillaron al verla. La miró de arriba abajo lentamente y Roxie se sintió desnuda. Después regresó la vista a sus ojos. Roxanne sintió cómo se hundía en la mirada azul de Bucky. Cuando él sonrió, sus piernas temblaron.

—¡Oh, _l’amour_! —exclamó Cassie burlándose claramente de su amiga— James, tráela sana y salva o te juro que te corto los…

–¡Hasta luego, Cass!

Roxie corrió al lado de Bucky, le tomó del codo y le arrastró lejos de su amiga, que se reía como una psicópata desde la puerta de su casa. 

Bucky y Roxanne llevaban viéndose poco menos de un mes, pero se sentía como toda una vida. Tenían muchas cosas en común de la misma forma que discrepaban en tantas otras. Eran todo picos y aristas que encajaban a la perfección. Se habían besado incontables veces desde aquella noche en la que se conocieron. Habían ido a bailar, a pasear e incluso al zoo. Habían hablado de guerra y paz, de literatura y de Francia y Estados Unidos y de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y cuando Roxie se daba cuenta, estaba de nuevo sola en su hogar, echándole de menos.

¿Cómo se había dejado engatusar tan rápido que ahora no entendía cómo había podido vivir sin él? Los días que no le veía se hacían eternos y grises… excepto por los ratos que pasaba con la loca de su mejor amiga. Aún así, aún le costaba darse cuenta de que realmente no eran… nada. No estaban saliendo, no propiamente. Y su madre no sabía nada de aquello. Todavía.

—He reservado una mesa en un restaurante que me gusta mucho. Hacen unos chuletones deliciosos.

Bucky le rozó la mano con la punta de los dedos. Intentó que fuese disimulado, pero Roxie se mordió el labio y suplicó internamente que le tomase la mano.

A Bucky le gustaba torturarla un poco antes de besarla… acariciarle las mejillas o el mentón, enredar los dedos en su cabello, suspirarle sobre los labios… la volvía loca. Y cuando Roxanne estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, la besaba. Hacía lo mismo cuando quería tomarle la mano o abrazarla. Podría decirse que le gustaba jugar… aunque lo que más le gustaba era Roxanne en sí. Le era imposible ocultarlo. Le era imposible apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros, de su rostro alegre… Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Ambos se desvivían el uno por el otro.

Pero no eran capaces de admitirlo en voz alta.

**—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

—¿Beberá vino la señorita?

—Sí, por favor.

Realmente aquel restaurante era magnífico. La mesa que Bucky había reservado estaba junto a una gran ventana en el segundo piso, con vistas a las concurridas calles. Los camareros iban vestidos de etiqueta y pasaban cada diez minutos para comprobar si necesitaban algo.

Roxie levantó su copa y la movió un poco haciendo bailar el vino de su interior y desprender su aroma a madera seca. Se llevó el cristal a los labios y dio un silencioso sorbo a la bebida. El sabor seco y afrutado del vino tinto explotó en su paladar como fuegos artificiales y la instó a dar otro sorbo, esta vez un poco más generoso. Bucky le sonreía desde su lado de la mesa con ambas muñecas apoyadas sobre la misma.

—¿Te gusta?

—Está delicioso. No tomaba un vino tan bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad —los recuerdos bailaron en la mente de la joven francesa, luchando por filtrarse. Recuerdos de su antiguo hogar, cuando era más pequeña, cuando no había explotado la guerra—. Probé el vino por primera vez cuando tenía tres años. Mi padre estaba bebiendo una copa en la cocina y a mí me pareció que aquel líquido tenía un color precioso, así que le pedí que me dejase probarlo. 

Bucky apoyó los codos en la mesa y el rostro sobre las manos, escuchando atentamente. Dijese lo que dijese, Roxanne siempre tenía su atención.

—Me acercó la copa a los labios y la inclinó un poco para que sorbiese. Yo la empujé hacia arriba y me vacié el contenido encima. Me entró vino por la boca y por la nariz, me manché el vestido, el cabello y el rostro; y lo odié. Estaba amargo, seco y no me dejaba respirar. Además, me quemó en la garganta. Mi madre le dio un escobazo cuando vio lo que había pasado y tuvo que convertir mi precioso vestidito en trapos porque estaba cubierto de manchas demasiado difíciles de quitar. No volví a ver a mi padre beber vino en la cocina hasta que cumplí diez.

Bucky soltó una risotada.

—Quién hubiera dicho que aprendiste a divertirte tan joven.

Roxanne sintió cómo la imagen de ellos dos hablando por primera vez un mes atrás acudía a su mente como una suave brisa y la abrigaba. Sí, bueno, actualmente ella era una buena bebedora.

—Creo que heredé de mi padre la resistencia a la bebida… aunque también tuve que beber mucho. Me emborraché un par de veces, pero nada excesivo. 

—Yo emborraché a Steve sin querer cuando ambos éramos niños.

—¿Sin querer? –preguntó Roxie riendo, perdida en su voz y en su mirada penetrante. 

—Sí, bueno. Le gasté una pequeña broma. Llené una botella de licor y le dije que era agua… se la bebió de golpe para demostrar su hombría —tuvo que parar de hablar porque ya casi no se le entendía nada entre las carcajadas que escapaban de su garganta— ¡Si le hubieses escuchado hipar!

—¡Pobre Steve! No sé ni cómo sigue siendo tu amigo a estas alturas.

Bucky sonrió con añoranza y se encogió de hombros.

—Nos conocemos desde siempre. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para él… hasta el final*.

—¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos desde hace una vida… aunque no es más que un mes.

—Un mes es mucho tiempo, sobre todo durante la guerra. No es muy buen momento para hacer amigos.

Roxanne abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, confusa.

_Amigos_.

Bucky miraba fijamente el vino de su copa, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus añoranzas y deseos.

—Roxanne —llamó con la voz grave.

El corazón de Roxie se saltó un latido cuando le escuchó pronunciar su nombre con aquella intensidad. 

—Dime.

Bucky no se atrevió a mirarla. Tan sólo miró el vino con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

—Sabes que iré a la guerra, ¿verdad? Iré a defender a mi país. Tal vez… tal vez no vuelva —entonces levantó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos. 

Roxie sabía lo que intentaba decirle. Entendía por qué insistía en que eran amigos y podía oír el miedo que ocultaban aquellas palabras. 

No tenía miedo de ir a la guerra. Probablemente ni siquiera tuviese miedo de dormir. Temía dejarla sola. Temía que le llorase. Temía aquella inminente despedida.

—Lo sé. Y lo entiendo, Buck. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora —puso las manos sobre la mesa, cerca de las de él. A ese juego de torturas y caricias podían jugar dos—. Prefiero pensar en el hoy, en estos instantes. Y por lo que veo, aún estás aquí. Conmigo.

Bucky se mordió el labio inferior para intentar ocultar la sonrisa que quería florecer. Roxie era _demasiado buena_ para él, era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Era inteligente, curiosa, sarcástica y dulce cuando debía serlo, y además, era preciosa. No seguía los cánones que la publicidad pretendía vender, pero era todo lo que él necesitaba. A sus ojos, no había mujer más hermosa que ella. Y estaba convencido que cualquiera que negase su belleza estaba ciego.

Su mente estaba llena de respuestas a aquellas dulces palabras. Dos de ellas se repetían una y otra vez, luchando por salir. Pero necesitaba un valor que no poseía para pronunciarlas, para dar aquel gran paso, para desnudar sus sentimientos. Así que tan sólo dijo:

—Gracias.

Roxanne sonrió y Bucky sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Quizás había perdido un maravilloso momento para decirle lo que sentía. Quizá debía dar el paso y pedirle que fuese algo más que su _amiga_ –aunque ambos sabían que ya era así, sin necesidad de palabras–.

Bucky se humedeció los labios y se inclinó a hacia ella sobre mesa.

—Prométeme que sólo me sonreirás así a mí. Al menos, ahora. Al menos hasta que tenga que irme.

—Te lo prometo.

**—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

La noche era fría, pero Roxanne y Bucky estaban demasiado distraídos hablando y comiéndose con los ojos como para sentirlo. La casa de Roxanne no estaba lejos y tan sólo tenían hasta allí antes de despedirse. 

Despedirse. Qué horrible palabra y qué amargo sabor dejaba en los labios. Por ello, ambos prometieron no volver a hablar de la inminente partida de Bucky hasta que fuera totalmente necesario. Era inevitable, ambos lo sabían, pero no querían que eso frenase aquella maravilla que estaban viviendo. No querían separarse antes de tiempo, ni perder un momento pensando en cosas tristes como despedidas.

—Buck, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Roxie parando en seco en medio de la calle.

—Ya la estás haciendo, Roxie —contestó él con una sonrisa mientras se paraba delante de él—. Claro. Dime.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en mí aquel día, en el bar?

—¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho?

Bucky bajó la mirada a las manos de ella y se tragó las ganas de rozárselas con la punta de los dedos. Adoraba hacerlo, lo adoraba con toda su alma.

—Porque Cassie también estaba ahí.

—Sí, y también Steve. ¿Eso cambia algo?

Roxanne se humedeció los labios y Bucky tuvo que morderse los suyos para no inclinarse y besarla. Cada vez le costaba más controlar sus impulsos, no tocarla, acariciarla y besarla. ¿A dónde había ido el Bucky _casanova_?

—Normalmente… y estoy agradecida, la verdad… Cassie es el centro de las miradas, no yo. Al menos, de las miradas importantes. Pero aquel día, tú me viste a mí. 

—Era imposible no hacerlo.

Algo hico clic en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Roxanne. No se sentía especial. No veía lo hermosa e irremplazable que era. 

—Roxanne, eres preciosa. El que no lo ve es porque está ciego. Sí, Cassandra también es muy guapa, pero… no es lo mismo. Tu belleza es distinta. 

—Por favor, no me digas que _mi belleza está en el interior_.

—Por supuesto que no. Tu belleza está dentro, fuera y en todas partes. Aquella noche te vi… en aquel vestido rojo tan hermoso. Vi cómo te movías, cómo sonreías, cómo mirabas a Cassie. Vi tu seguridad, tus dudas y tu miedo. 

—Y mi escote.

—Sí, bueno, tu escote también.

Ambos rieron y Bucky se rindió al más pequeño de sus deseos. Alzó ambas manos las acercó a las de ella. Primero las acarició superficialmente, casi sin rozarlas. Luego con los dedos, la palma y el alma. Las tomó entre las suyas y dejó que con aquellas caricias Roxanne supiese todo lo que sentía por ella, porque no tenía valor para decirlo en voz alta. 

—Tienes las manos frías.

—Hace frío.

—Cuando estoy contigo nunca tengo frío.

Ambos se sonrieron y con las manos agarradas retomaron el paso. La casa de Roxanne estaba cerca… demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Roxie vio a través de una de las ventanas la luz del salón encendida y tuvo que abandonar la creciente fantasía de enredar su cuerpo con el de Bucky en un sofá porque su madre estaba en casa.

—Algún día –comenzó Bucky sin soltarle las manos —diremos buenas noches en lugar de adiós.

—Algún día —dijo Roxie—, me besarás para darme los buenos días.

—Ahora puedo hacerlo para desearte las mejores noches.

Cuando Bucky se inclinó sobre ella para atrapar sus labios en un beso, la puerta de la casa de Roxanne se abrió.

—¿Roxie?

Roxanne se apartó de golpe de Bucky con el rostro rojo y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Mamá!

—Creí escuchar tu voz… ¿este es tu amigo, Roxanne? ¿El que te saca de casa tantas veces últimamente?

Bucky se fijó en la mujer. Era menuda y estaba delgada, pero no por ello menos sana. Tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos grandes y risueños, pero su expresión era… ilegible. 

Mierda. Pensó. Casi la besa delante de las narices de su madre.

—Buenas noches, señora Montparnasse. Soy…

—James Barnes –terminó por él Roxie—. Mamá… este es James. Mi… _amigo_.

Ambos se miraron, complicidad en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas y en sus corazones. No estaban mintiendo, ¿no?

—Bueno, encantada, jovencito. ¿Por qué no entras y me explicas qué le estabas diciendo a mi hija sobre decir adiós y sobre cómo dar los buenos días?

**Mierda.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prohibida su copia, adaptación o traducción sin mi expreso consentimiento.
> 
> ***Nota de la autora:** esta es la versión que los traductores españoles decidieron para “I’m with you ‘till the end of the line”.


End file.
